Anime Email Surveys
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: Characters from different animes fill out email surveys.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the anime that mentioned in this story. 


	2. Serena Sailor Moon

Hello.Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters.Please note that I made up the email addresses.First up will be Serena from Sailor Moon.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From:beautiful_genious@capsule corp.com  
  
To:moonprincess@yahoo.com  
  
Hey Sere,I thought you might like this.Fill it out and send it to a friend.  
  
-Bulma  
  
Name:Serana Tsukino  
  
Age:17  
  
Birthday:June 30  
  
Birthstone:pearl  
  
Astrological Sign:Cancer  
  
Hair Color:blonde.But in my princess form it sometimes turns silver.  
  
Eye Color:blue  
  
Heigt:4ft.11in.  
  
Weight:secret.  
  
siblings and their ages:My brother Sammy.I forgot how old he is.  
  
Hobbies:eating,playing video games,reading manga,and saving the planet  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food:ice cream  
  
Sport:Does being a super hero count?  
  
Subject:Home Economics  
  
Colors:pink and white  
  
Animal:rabbit  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food:carrots  
  
Sport:dodgeball  
  
Subject:Math  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars:I'd spend it on candy and video games.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush?If so,who?:I have a boyfriend named Darien.  
  
Motto:"Babies grow up in their sleep."That's why I sleep so much in class.  
  
Pets:A cat named Luna.I wish I had a rabbit instead.  
  
Strengths:I can get what I want by crying.  
  
Weaknesses:I'm too sympathetic.Peaple say I'm a klutz,a crybaby,and that I'm scatter brained.  
  
Bad Habits:I laugh at signs of trouble.  
  
Where do you live:Tokyo  
  
Where do you go to school:Juuban High  
  
Do you prefer sun,snow,or rain:sun  
  
Hugs or Kissess:both  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you:Yes.  
  
Did you enjoy this survey:Yes  
  
Will you send this to your friends:Yes.  
  
Who is most likely to respond:Raye  
  
Who is most likely to respond:Mina  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out:too long  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for Serena.I will also do people from the following anime:Yu-Gi- Oh,Dragonball Z,Yu Yu Hakusho,Inu-Yasha,Pokemon,Cardcapters,and Tenchi Muyo/Universe.Review and tell me who I should do next!  
  
Note:A lot of this information was taken from the Sailor Moon Scout Guide.Even though I own a copy,I don't own the company that makes them. 


	3. Yami YuGiOh

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From: moonprincess@yahoo.com  
  
To: king_of_games@yahoo.com  
  
Hey Yami! I thought you might like this. Have fun!  
  
~Serena  
  
Name: Call me Yami  
  
Age: Old.  
  
Birthday: I forgot.  
  
Birthstone: I don't know.  
  
Astrological Sign: I don't know.  
  
Hair Color: That's hair COLORS. Blonde, black, and red.  
  
Eye Color: crimson  
  
Height: Why should you care?  
  
Weight: Why should I tell you?  
  
Siblings and their ages: If I had any, then they're dead.  
  
Hobbies: Dueling and annoying Bakura.  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: I like rice.  
  
Sport: Does dueling count?  
  
Subject: History  
  
Colors: Black and blue.  
  
Animal: Cats.  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: Ketchup. Don't ask why.  
  
Sport: Baseball. The ball can cause pain.  
  
Subject: Home Economics  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I'd spend it on duel monsters.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so, who? : I think Isis is cool. Just don't tell that to anybody.  
  
Motto: Stay away from ketchup and tomb robbers.  
  
Pets: I would like a cat.  
  
Strengths: I'm good at strategies.  
  
Weaknesses: What weaknesses?  
  
Bad Habits: I have no bad habits.  
  
Where do you live: Inside the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Where do you go to school: I don't go to school.  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain: sun.  
  
Hugs or Kisses: Kisses.  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you: Yes.  
  
Did you enjoy this survey: No.  
  
Will you send this to your friends: Yes.  
  
Who is least likely to respond: Either Kaiba or Bakura.  
  
Who is most likely to respond: Tea.  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out: Too long.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now. I will also do people from the following anime:Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcapters, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next! 


	4. Mihoshi Tenchi

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From:moonprincess@yahoo.com  
  
To:bakablonde@galaxypolice.com  
  
Hey Mihoshi! I thought you might like this! Have fun!  
  
~Serena  
  
Name:Mihoshi {Place last name if any here}  
  
Age: I forgot  
  
Birthday: I think it's sometime in June  
  
Birthstone: What's that?  
  
Astrological Sign: Astro- What?  
  
Hair Color: blonde  
  
Eye Color: blue  
  
Height: I forgot  
  
Weight: I dunno  
  
siblings and their ages: None  
  
Hobbies: sleeping, eating, shopping, reading manga, watching cartoons, doing my job  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: Ice Cream  
  
Sport: Uh...  
  
Subject: Art  
  
Colors: pink  
  
Animal: bunnies and kittens  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: celery  
  
Sport: soccer  
  
Subject: math  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I'd buy lots of pets and stuffed animals and lots of other stuff!  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so,who?: I kindah like Tenchi a little.  
  
Motto: What?  
  
Pets: Well there is Ryo-oki but she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Strengths: sleeping through almost anything  
  
Weaknesses: People say I'm dumb. I wander why?  
  
Bad Habits: I tend to sleep to much.  
  
Where do you live: I live with Tenchi, Tenchi's dad, Tenchi's grandpa, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami, Kiyone, and Ryo-oki  
  
Where do you go to school: I don't go to school  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain: Right now it's raining  
  
Hugs or Kisses: I prefer Hugs  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you: She's one of my best friends!  
  
Did you enjoy this survey: yeah  
  
Will you send this to your friends: yes  
  
Who is least likely to respond: Ryoko and Kiyone  
  
Who is most likely to respond: Sasami  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out: a long time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if that wasn't too good but it's been a while since I've watched Tenchi and I hate Mihoshi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for I will also do people from the following anime:Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcapters, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next!. 


	5. Yusuke Yu Yu Hakusho

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From: moonprincess@yahoo.com  
  
To: spirit_detective@hotmail.com~  
  
Hey Yusuke! I thought you might like this survey. Enjoy!  
  
~Serena  
  
Name: Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday: April 19  
  
Birthstone: diamond  
  
Astrological Sign: Aries  
  
Hair Color: black  
  
Eye Color: red  
  
Height: Who wants to know?  
  
Weight: look at the last question.  
  
Siblings and their ages: I'm an only child.  
  
Hobbies: Does fighting demons count?  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: hamburgers  
  
Sport: fighting  
  
Subject: I hate school  
  
Colors: green and blue  
  
Animal: dogs  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: broccoli  
  
Sport: Uh...  
  
Subject: All of them  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I'd spend it on different stuff.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so, who?: I like a girl named Kayko.  
  
Motto: I don't really have one.  
  
Pets: none  
  
Strengths: fighting  
  
Weaknesses: Who said I have any?  
  
Bad Habits: I sleep through class a lot.  
  
Where do you live: In the Ningenkai  
  
Where do you go to school: I hardly show up at school so why does it matter.  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain: rain  
  
Hugs or Kisses: kisses  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you: yes  
  
Did you enjoy this survey: not really  
  
Will you send this to your friends: yes  
  
Who is most likely to respond: Kurama  
  
Who is least likely to respond: Hiei  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out: too long  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for I will also do people from the following anime: Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball/Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcapters, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next!. 


	6. Inuyasha InuYasha

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From:spirit_detective@hotmail.com  
  
To:dog_demon@hotmail.com  
  
Fill this out.  
  
~Yusuke  
  
Name: Inuyasha  
  
Age: None of your business.  
  
Birthday: Look at the last answer  
  
Birthstone: who cares  
  
Astrological Sign: What?  
  
Hair Color:white  
  
Eye Color:yellow  
  
Height: None of your business  
  
Weight: Same answer.  
  
siblings and their ages: I have a half-brother named Sesshomarou (I know I misspelled that but I forgot how to spell his name)  
  
Hobbies: collecting jewel shards  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: meat  
  
Sport: I don't play sports.  
  
Subject: I don't even go to school.  
  
Colors: red and black  
  
Animal: dogs  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: I dunno  
  
Sport: I don't play sports.  
  
Subject:  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I don't need money.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so, who?: I used to love a girl named Kikyo, but she betrayed me. I kind of like her reincarnation, Kigome. But if you tell anybody that, then I'll destroy this conpyu- or is it compu- whatever this thing is!  
  
Motto: Stay away from jewelry  
  
Pets: none  
  
Strengths: I'm a good fighter.  
  
Weaknesses: What weaknesses?  
  
Bad Habits: I don't have any!  
  
Where do you live: Feudal Japan  
  
Where do you go to school: I don't go to school.  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain: rain  
  
Hugs or Kisses: neither  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you: No!  
  
Did you enjoy this survey: It was a waste of my time.  
  
Will you send this to your friends: I guess so.  
  
Who is most likely to respond: Kigome  
  
Who is least likely to respond: Sesshomarou. I'm sending this to him to annoy him.  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out: too long  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for I will also do people from the following anime: Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcapters, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next! 


	7. Vegeta Dragonball Z

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From:beautiful_genious@CapsuleCorp.com  
  
To:Prince_of_Saiyans@CapsuleCorp.com  
  
Hey Veggie-chan! Fill this survey out!  
  
~Bulma  
  
Name:Vegeta  
  
Age: None of your business!  
  
Birthday: Saiya-jins don't celebrate birthdays.  
  
Birthstone: Look at the previous answer.  
  
Astrological Sign: What the heck?  
  
Hair Color:Black, like a true Saiyan's eyes should be.  
  
Eye Color:Black, like a true Saiyan.  
  
Height:None of your business!  
  
Weight: I don't care!  
  
Siblings and their ages: I have no siblings.  
  
Hobbies: training, fighting, eating, and playing video games with Trunks, only because the Baka Onna makes me.  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: meat  
  
Sport: fighting  
  
Subject: I don't go to school.  
  
Colors: Black and blue  
  
Animal: I hate animals.  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: Jello and anything that Bulma cooks.  
  
Sport: baseball  
  
Subject: I DO NOT attend something as idiotic as school!  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I'm married to the richest woman in the world, I DON'T NEED MONEY!  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so, who? : I'm married to the Baka Onna, Bulma.  
  
Motto: If you're old enough to walk, you're old enough to train.  
  
Pets: I don't like animals.  
  
Strengths: I'm stronger than any of the Baka Chikyuu-jins  
  
Weaknesses: I am the Prince of Saiyans, I don't have any weaknesses.  
  
Bad Habits: I sometimes make Bulma too mad.  
  
Where do you live: At Capsule Corp. with the Gaki, the Baka Onna, the other Baka Onna, and the Baka Onna's weak father.  
  
Where do you go to school: IF THERE'S ONE MORE QUESTION THAT INVOLVES SCHOOL THEN I AM GOING TO BLAST THIS THING TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain: As long as there's not a blizzard and I'm not trapped with a load of bakas, I don't care about the weather.  
  
Hugs or Kisses: Neither.  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you: She's my wife.  
  
Did you enjoy this survey: NO!!!!!  
  
Will you send this to your friends: What friends?  
  
Who is most likely to respond: The Third Class Baka Kakarott  
  
Who is least likely to respond: The Namek.  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out : Too much time that could have been spent training. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That's it for Vegeta. If ya'll don't mind, I'd appreciate ya'll reading my other fics.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now. I will also do people from the following anime: Yu-Gi- Oh, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcapters, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next! 


	8. Ash Pokemon

Hello. Welcome to Anime E-mail Surveys! Your favorite anime characters will fill out surveys and send them to other anime characters. Please note that I made up the email addresses. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now to answer a few questions:  
  
Youko Duet-No, Vegeta can't use the Shadow Realm. He was just really mad and said that.  
  
Saturnfan-That answer was based off a dream I had about the YGO and DBZ characters playing baseball. Let's just say a baseball + bat + plus a clueless Goku = a very, VERY MAD Vegeta.  
  
QueenMonoke-He went through the Bone Eaters Well to Kagome's time and used her computer. Also, thanks for reviewing "Yugi's Twin, the Spirit of Fire" and putting me on you're Favorite Author's list. I have a question for you: How'd you get more than one account?  
  
Many of you asked for me to do characters that's not from anime shows on the list at the bottom. I've seen many of these shows before, but I'm gonna have enough trouble doing characters from the list, especially since I haven't seen Tenchi Muyo/Universe or Cardcaptors in a while. So I'd appreciate it if when requesting, stick to the list at the bottom. Also, when requesting someone from CCS, use their American name. I know very little about the original CCS and am usually clueless when someone uses their Japanese name. Thanks!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
From:moonprincess@yahoo.com  
  
To:Pokemon_Master@poketrainers.com  
  
Have fun with this survey!  
  
~Serena  
  
Name: Ash Ketchum  
  
Age: 13  
  
Birthday: August 3  
  
Birthstone: I think peridot, or was it sapphire?  
  
Astrological Sign: Leo  
  
Hair Color: black  
  
Eye Color: black  
  
Height: I forgot.  
  
Weight: Who cares?  
  
Siblings and their ages: I'm an only child.  
  
Hobbies: eating, training my Pokemon, battling with my Pokemon, playing with my Pokemon, arguing with and annoying Misty, earning badges, and just having fun.  
  
Favorites:  
  
Food: hamburgers  
  
Sport: Does battling Pokemon count?  
  
Subject: I don't really go to school.  
  
Colors: black & blue  
  
Animal: mouse  
  
Least Favorites:  
  
Food: Anything cooked by Misty.  
  
Sport: I dunno.  
  
Subject: Anything to do with math.  
  
If you had $10,000 dollars: I'd give some to my mom and spend the rest on stuff for me and my Pokemon.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or a crush? If so, who?: I like someone, but all I'm telling you about her is she has red hair.  
  
Motto: Treat Pokemon as you're friends.  
  
Pets: Do Pokemon count?  
  
Strengths: making friends, getting along with my Pokemon, eating a lot, etc.  
  
Weaknesses: Who said I had any!?!  
  
Bad Habits: none  
  
Where do you live?: My home town is Pallet Town but right now I'm on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon master of all time!  
  
Where do you go to school?: I don't go to school.  
  
Do you prefer sun, snow, or rain?: sun  
  
Hugs or Kisses: both  
  
Do you like the person who sent this to you?: yes  
  
Did you enjoy this survey?: It was OK.  
  
Will you send this to your friends?: Yes  
  
Who is most likely to respond?: I dunno  
  
Who is least likely to respond?: Jessie or James  
  
How long did it take you to fill this out?: Not too long.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it for now. I will also do people from the following anime: Yu-Gi- Oh, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, Cardcaptors, and Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Review and tell me who I should do next! 


	9. Author's Note

_Dear Readers and Reviewers,_

_                     I know I haven't updated this for a long time. There are reasons for this. _

_I was reading over it one day and noticed it wasn't really THAT good. It didn't have enough questions and held some spelling mistakes. Also, I have many other fics to deal with and don't really have time for all of them, much less this._

_Therefore, I decided to put this on hold until I get the time to revise it. It's not abandoned, just put on hold, and eventually revised. The revised version WILL be better. I promise!  _

_                                                                             ~A*A*F_


End file.
